fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura
Laura (ローラ Rōra) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn; she joins the Dawn Brigade, because the Begnion Occupational Army's soldiers have stolen her Abbot's medicine, which she must get back. History As a citizen of Kisca, a town in Daein, Laura is a young priestess who lends Micaiah's group as a healer. She is the childhood friend of Aran, who can be recruited with Laura. Aran seems to care for Laura as he is always trying to help her. She is a girl of purity and devotion to the goddess Ashera. She is recruited in the beginning of Chapter 1-2. She begins as a priest. After Daein is revived, she remains in the army with Aran until Ashera delivers her judgment. This shows how developed Laura's friendship is with Aran. Personality Laura is a very positive person. She also is very kind and gentle and goes to great lengths to help others wherever she can. However, Laura can become very misled, particularly when she refers to the Dawn Brigade as "bandits". Character Data Availability | | | |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | |○ |○ | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats | Priest | Wind |1 |16 |3 |8 |3 |5 |8 |2 |10 |5 |5 |5 | Staff - D | Shove | Heal |} Growth Rates |45% |20% |70% |70% |70% |50% |20% |35% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Bishop *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'E Rank' *'C Rank'* *''' Only if Staff mastery rank is still at D. '''Promotion to Saint *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'C Rank' *'A Rank'* *''' Only if Staff mastery rank is at B or lower. Overall Despite having one of the lowest resistance growths for Saints, Laura has very high Magic, Skill, and Speed growths, easily capping it before she reaches her max promotion level if one put time in her, making her the more offensive counterpart to Rhys. In the early game, Laura serves only as the Dawn Brigade's healer. If she is attacked, she will usually die in one shot. Keep her behind units just like Micaiah. You do not have much of a choice of using her--buying healing items is quite expensive, and having the ability to heal at the start of a turn and having the healed unit then go out attacking is very useful. Once she reaches her final class, Laura is competent offensively, and her growths are quite outstanding for a priest. If trained, she will turn out very powerful with a Light tome. Death Quote Epilogue *'''Carefree Saint - Laura Laura returned to her home's church and became a mother to many orphans, all of whom loved her gentleness. Trivia *Laura is a Priest, despite being female. In previous English Fire Emblem games, as well as in some real world religions, only men could be priests. *Despite her relationship with Aran, she does not have a support ending with him. Gallery File:laura.png|Laura's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|Laura's battle model as a Priest in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura Bishop Model.png|Laura's battle model as a Bishop in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Laura (Saint).png|Laura's battle model as a Saint in Radiant Dawn. de:Laura Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc